


【Proring+Gesfury】男朋友

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 《女朋友》的姐妹篇。设定一样。依然是天雷滚滚的性转。我语文真的好烂……依然还是流水账鸟设定155，福165本人174天空树这辈子穿不了lo所以在合法萝莉身上完成自己的臆想，各位lo娘不要纠结设定（抱头）S大是首尔大，那谁的妈没错就是那那谁。爹是谁不要问我。





	【Proring+Gesfury】男朋友

《女朋友》的姐妹篇。设定一样。  
依然是天雷滚滚的性转。我语文真的好烂……依然还是流水账  
鸟设定155，福165  
本人174天空树这辈子穿不了lo所以在合法萝莉身上完成自己的臆想，各位lo娘不要纠结设定（抱头）  
S大是首尔大，那谁的妈没错就是那那谁。爹是谁不要问我。

艰难地从被窝里伸出手把已经闹了第三轮的手机闹钟关掉，这么多论的闹钟当然是朴俊煐设的。自从某个因为前一天闹太晚而迟到也情侣一对的星期一之后，被甩全锅的朴先生拍着皮包骨的胸脯保证以后起床服务morning call就由他负责。就算朴俊煐本人没法亲自喊心爱的女友起床，状元本人录制的魔鬼闹铃也会陪伴督促好赖床睡美人的起床大业。

晨间惯常的低血压让金娣歌坐在床上发了好一会呆，要是朴俊煐在这，趁着机灵的小公主的每日发愣时期揩油亲热是他的一大日常快乐。在金娣歌从起床到大脑恢复正常运转前的黄金时间够熟练的朴先生亲上一轮摸够一圈，再被清醒过来的女朋友推开脸嫌弃没有刷牙没剃胡子。周而复始，乐此不疲。

洗漱之后，金娣歌小姐在镜子前折腾了十分钟自己的头，她头发又多又细又软，漂染之后更轻飘飘得就像雏鸟羽毛。平时朴俊煐没少仗着二十多厘米的身高差得劲呼噜女友脑袋。被抱怨几次弄乱发型也毫不悔改，只不过锻炼出比女友还熟练的扎头发手艺。话题回到镜前梳妆的美女身上。显然她是放弃了自己完成，打开了走廊对门的房门。

金娣歌，品学兼优，人美声甜，就是手有点笨。漂亮的小手在操作电脑之外的事上总显得笨拙到可爱。小姑娘耷拉着肩膀，新染的银灰色头发顺着窄而薄的肩头流淌直下，看起来像瀑布一般——如果没有微妙地炸毛乱翘的话。

“珺皓，帮我绑头发。”瘦弱的手臂伸向闺蜜，把手里的丝带递给金珺皓。金珺皓挑了下丹凤眼：“你怎么连头发都不会绑了？”但是还是很正直地接过丝带和皮筋，示意小公主坐下来。

“我想要双马尾，怎么都不对称。”金珺皓这个角度只能看到金娣歌扇子一样的长睫毛随着说话呼吸而颤抖。她的闺蜜有怎么都长不大的体形，怎么熬夜瞎疯也不会消失的美貌，以前还是黑发的时候就像童话故事里的雪肤红唇清纯美丽的白雪公主。而银发的公主突然往后一仰，把脑袋埋进闺蜜丰满柔软的双峰里，双手还不安分地抬起揉捏俩下感慨造物主的不公平。

好吧这性格看起来，比较像白雪公主的后妈。

这么想着，金珺皓揪了一下手里柔软细长的银发，力道当然没多重，果然得到柔弱美女卖惨的叫唤。

“你再乱动就不是绑头发是让你秃头了哦。”  
“哼哼。”金娣歌把双手放在腿上以示安分，但是脑袋还是靠在金珺皓胸上。  
“……脑袋也给我起来！”  
“呜呜这里成了洪材熙那个臭男人的专属地了吗”娇小的女孩假情假意地哭着，意料之中看着性感身材的姑娘脸发烫发红，然后发出一声痛呼，这回比较真情实感了。

折腾完后到厨房解决早饭，金娣歌去热牛奶，金珺皓打开冰箱就看见贴着纸条包装好的三明治。便签上洪材熙的字迹潇洒清晰。金珺皓的心情瞬间好了不少，哼着男友独创的rap调调把包装拆了准备加热，顺手把便条折了下塞进口袋。

这就是再普通不过的一个大学生情侣同居的早晨。哦当然不是说两位美眉是情侣。只不过正巧她俩的男朋友都有早课就早早出门了而已。

朴俊煐这课上的可以说心不在焉。学霸如他早就把今天的进度超过了，现在分出心思思念分开了两个小时多的女友。他和金娣歌虽然同在经院但是不在一个系，大课是能一起上，但是小课的时间地点就差了挺多。一想到挨过这节还有半个上午要熬，朴俊煐恨不得发出哀嚎来唤醒半个教室昏昏欲睡的同学。

下课铃一响，刚才还睡得死沉的那一半人就精神抖擞。没睡觉的朴俊煐反而更萎靡了，心想干脆趴桌上睡死教室都不想换。而扫到门口的一颗银灰色小脑袋时陡然清醒，原地起跳抓包就跑一气呵成。静若死人动如脱兔。

金娣歌人还没进教室呢就给抱了个满怀，脸埋进粉色的卫衣头顶被亲吻摩擦。男友的热情偶尔会让她想起哥哥家养的泰迪。她伸手拍拍男票的脸：“别蹭啦！头发都要乱了。”朴俊煐老实地挪开脸，开始品赏对象今日的美貌。他的大小姐今天扎了个双马尾，用上他送的丝带装点，穿的是他买的天蓝色babydoll，在初秋的风里搭了件轻薄的针织衫，水蓝的玛丽珍皮鞋也相得益彰。银发下面的小脸天蓝色的丝带水蓝的小裙子，精致漂亮得像个行走的洋娃娃。

朴俊煐对于金娣歌按照指示穿了他买的衣服表示满意。去日本旅游的时候偶然逛到lo装店，朴先生就打开了新世界的大门，在打扮女友这事上他的热情比金娣歌本人还烈火熊熊。而娇小可爱（还平胸）的漂亮妹妹难道不生来就要穿洛丽塔小裙子吗？被当成换装雏人形换了两小时的金娣歌最后累得都不迈不动腿，还是潇洒刷卡后还精神百倍的朴俊煐把人半背半抱带回的酒店。

“你也买太多了……”金娣歌肉痛地数着包裹，光是裙子朴俊煐就买了六条。为她花钱的主倒是不在意：“我钱包永远为你开着。”把软绵绵的女孩抱进怀里亲亲，“主要是你穿着太可爱了，我根本把持不住买啊！”

此言不虚，换衣服的时候店员小姐和朴俊煐一样亢奋，就算他俩日语半吊子也不妨碍感受那个小姐姐的激情，都不需要多说就选了一打衣服守在更衣室门口等金娣歌换下一件。他一个大男人18岁了萌生了小女孩一样给洋娃娃打扮的爱好，只不过他装扮的是个活人洋偶，但是谁能忍住不去疼爱金娣歌呢？爱谁谁，反正作为男朋友，朴俊煐是把宠对象当成事业和兴趣了。

金娣歌一会想起自己每穿一套这一男一女的嚎叫就觉得耳膜痛。她在男朋友修长手指的按揉下昏昏欲睡，但是还是嘟囔出声：“明天我给你刷卡……我要买你也要买和我一对的。”“好好好~”

就连这些小脾气的地方都很可爱。这就是我朴俊煐的金娣歌。

金娣歌其实原来也对打扮啥说不上多上心，高中的校园生活大部分都是校服度日，化妆也是顺应韩国“文化”将就将就，只能说恋爱真是会改变人。她第一次主动独自去挑口红和粉底是因为要和朴俊煐约会，研究半天眼妆和腮红是为了和男友参加派对和舞会，在衣橱前在三条裙子里纠结半小时是想着怎么和男朋友送的项链搭配。Lo装她本人倒说不上多痴迷，甚至一开始感觉自己穿着和本来就娃娃脸的男友站一块别说高中生了，说是初中生和小学生可能都有人信吧。当然没几个小女孩能抵制漂亮小裙子的诱惑，更别说很多很多漂亮小裙子。不过穿着这个做是真不方便啊弄脏了又肉痛脱又麻烦……

被人吐槽搞未成年也是被说未成年搞未成年。合法萝莉在永远的未成年男友闪亮亮的兔子眼里穿着高腰JSK转了个圈，双马尾随着动作也在朴俊煐心上晃了一圈。对男友的表情很是满意的大小姐原地叉腰（因为是高腰裙都要插到胸了）。她也没去注意自己简直自体发光吸引了多少目光，但是她的男友多少注意到了。朴先生把女友书包拎过来，空的手自然握住女孩的小手：“你上午没课吧，现在去哪？图书馆？”

像是玻璃屋子出来的妖精似得小姑娘点点头：“先去便利店买个冰淇淋。”  
“一个草莓一个薄荷巧克力~对吧。”  
“聪明~”

洪材熙和金珺皓在一个院但是不同级，好在工科的楼都在一片也没多远。洪材熙刚下课走出教室门就窜出来一个人。洪会长见怪不怪地推了下眼镜，接管正因为吓人行动不成功的女友的书包：“早上不是没课吗？怎么这么早来了。”

“想欧巴你了呗。”小麦色皮肤的少女如今也和闺蜜学会了甜言蜜语，拉开背包拿出水壶，“你今天出门都忘了这个。”

“谢啦，我说今天怎么要渴死了。”洪材熙打开就灌了一口，金珺皓泡的蜂蜜柠檬水，一点酸酸甜甜的滋味在干燥的初秋很是滋润。

“好甜啊。”

“不会吧？我可是加了算好蜂蜜量的，不会太甜啦我试过——”  
然后各种意义上的欧巴吻住了学妹兼女友还想邀功的唇。

“我是说你。”  
“……老男人太狡猾了啦！”

洪材熙捏了一把女友臊得发烫的小脸，心说咋啥都干了打个啵还这么羞，也是可爱。还想再凑上去亲一口，金珺皓挡着脸愣是不让了。于是这个吻就在头发上落脚。金珺皓从张开的指缝里偷偷打量，看男友脸离开了才把手放下来，结果马上又被偷袭成功。

“哥你别欺负我了！”又被亲了一嘴的金珺皓感觉自己已经不是黑要变黑红了。锤了一下男友扭头就大步走。看人快羞到愤，高情商如洪老哥见好就收，几步跟上握住他的女孩的手：“那珺皓你说接下来去哪？”

“……哥说去哪我跟着去。”  
“哦咦我比较想听你的意见？”  
“我没什么意见啦。”金珺皓微微低头，天生的棕色自来卷头发低垂下来遮了点眉眼，“和哥你去哪都行。”

凎，我老婆世界第一可爱，不接受反驳。

金娣歌结束下午的课之后，和朴俊煐去看金珺皓的网球社活动。她今天留下来和教授讨论了下课题，倒腾拖了小半小时，离开教室的时候夕阳已经染红天际。朴俊煐靠在墙上投在地板的影子被拉得更瘦长，甚至到了尖锐的地步。粉色的卫衣棒球帽水洗牛仔裤，以及Offwhite联名的AJ。金娣歌上前捏捏男友依然没啥肉的胳膊：“你真的过50公斤了吗？”

“不是和你一起体检还给你看了报告了吗？”朴俊煐委屈巴巴，因为视线而低垂的睫毛浓密得铺天盖地。自己也看起来营养不良的小个子女孩扑闪俩下睫毛：“可是也太瘦了，骨头都咯得慌。”她轻松地把自己的胳膊穿进男朋友的臂弯，脑袋一偏靠上手臂：“今晚去吃烤肉吧，必须喂胖你。”

“可是一天也吃不成胖子啊。”朴俊煐失笑，“我明天比赛你来不？”  
“不要问这种没用的问题转移话题哦俊煐先生。”  
“安啦安啦，我也想喂胖你，每次就吃那么一丁点可咋办，不要学别的女生减肥啊你。”  
“都说了我就是胃口小！”  
“是是是。”  
问题每次金娣歌都想尝鲜点了一堆东西，洪材熙和金珺皓经历了几次之后就拒绝承担份外的食物，后者是怕胖，前者是看后者不吃也不想承受女友狗狗一样的眼神也就拒绝诱惑了。剩下的也只能让朴俊煐勉力解决，他本来也没多大的食量愣是给扩大了不少。终归是在这个暑假过了50公斤大关——然而对于180的个子这增长微不可见。

走在路上两人还是受到了不少注目礼，除了外形原因以外大概还因为他们算小有名气？朴俊煐和金娣歌偶尔也在ins上秀秀恩爱，俊男靓女，全国第一的学府的学霸加持，以及更新频率不高的照片里从不重样的服装还有被扒出的朴俊煐高考状元身份都吸引了一些人气。虽然意料之外的关注让两人有时候略微不爽，但是咋说呢，在发狗粮的厚颜无耻上，朴俊煐的功力精进速度那叫日新月异。

倒是金娣歌对于陌生人的视线从尴尬到无视花了一段时间。朴俊煐低头看着金娣歌的发旋，他的小姑娘过过去露出的迷茫又愤怒的神情他一想起就神色不虞。金娣歌察觉了什么，抬头问：“为什么不高兴？”

“没事。”朴俊煐脸上的那点阴霾转瞬即逝，回了个标志性无害微笑。金娣歌没说话静静凝视了一会男友，漂亮的猫眼仿佛把人盯穿了，才突然开口：“其实我也想过你为什么这么喜欢我。”

他俩的恋爱过程比烂俗甜宠网文还不现实。高一在隔壁班，朴俊煐在运动会上对对手班级里带着黑框眼镜的小个子女孩一见钟情，借着借物赛跑勾搭成功；高二命运相助分在同班，双向暗恋推推拉拉一个月，放学后英雄救美后顺势告白成功；高三坎坷些，金娣歌生了场算不上小的病，休学半学期，期间朴俊煐每天都跑人家跑医院，持之以恒感天动地感动家长，柳阿姨抹着眼泪感慨女婿真是十全十美就是太柴棍了（鸟：妈我还没嫁出去呢……），两个人抓着手热泪盈眶发誓要一起上s大尽显学霸底蕴，患难见真情的结局就是为爱格外刻苦的朴先生一不小心刻苦成了当年的状元。

朴俊煐下意识想要表白自己经久不衰的爱意，但是对上金娣歌带着笑意和平静的眼神，到嘴边的话变成了：“那你现在还疑惑吗？”

“问题变了。”小公主放开抱着的手臂，给了她的王子一个拥抱，就算朴俊煐放低了身高娇小的女孩需要踮起脚才能把下巴搁上他的肩膀，“现在我想的是，怎么能让你每天都更喜欢我点。”

王子殿下笑着把公主猛地抱起来又轻轻放下：“因为你每天都多喜欢我一点就行啦。”

两人腻腻歪歪慢慢悠悠走到网球场的时候，金珺皓只剩下最后一局训练了。扎着高马尾穿着网球裙的丹凤眼姑娘挥下最后一拍，用一个完美的扣杀结束了今天的活动。和对手握手之后，新鲜出炉的胜者小跑着到在场边观看许久的男友跟前：“抱歉等好久了吧。”

“欣赏了好久才对。”洪材熙说。金珺皓深色的皮肤流着汗，热气腾腾的汗水把刘海都浸透了，当然衣服也是，曼妙的曲线展露无遗，洪材熙有点不爽，感觉围观群众没少盯着自家女友看。他想给一个拥抱再亲亲以示主权，结果金珺皓双手挡在胸口后退两步。

“都是汗会弄脏哥你的衣服的啊啊！”看洪材熙皱起眉头，生怕欧巴不高兴的金珺皓急急忙忙转移话题，“快点去吃饭吧，娣歌不是说要吃烤肉吗，去晚了就没位置了。”

“那你先去冲个澡吧，也不差这会。”洪材熙接下表弟丢来的包裹，里头装着金娣歌打包的换洗衣服，“位置我预定好了。”

“不愧是材熙欧巴。”从朴俊煐身后探出个脑袋的金娣歌笑嘻嘻地喊。金珺皓眯着眼瞪了闺蜜一眼，清纯合法萝莉吐下舌头缩了回去。就这转移视线的机会，洪材熙飞快在金珺皓脸颊上啄了一下。

“你咋流汗都是巧克力味的。”  
然后就眼瞅着剧烈运动后的潮红变成了血红，大耳朵根子都能滴血了。洪材熙吞下更调戏人的话：哎在做时候这些都没在意过。他还想抱抱快融化的巧克力美眉，人扭头一溜烟跑得飞快。洪材熙看着晃动的马尾，忍不住嗤笑。

虽然之前也不是没羡慕过表弟拥有坦荡直率地面对爱意（其实就是没羞没躁）的女友，但是也主要是顺利和金珺皓交往之前的事了。抱得美人归了那羞涩蒙圈都是萌点。就是追人的过程里被看热闹不嫌事大的表弟和弟妹揶揄了不少。但是看在清纯碧池和兔子恶魔也的确充当了优秀僚机，洪材熙也就放过了。

金娣歌以前的疑问，金珺皓也有差不多的，而她问出口了。  
“欧巴是喜欢我哪呢？”  
洪材熙回问：“你有哪不值得我喜欢吗？”

“有时候我都觉得你在养女儿而不是和我谈恋爱……”  
“珺皓这是嫌弃我老吗？”

“什么呀！”被调侃的少女抬头抗议，女孩165的个子和闺蜜站在一起显得高挑，在183的男朋友身边就娇小了，她抬头看人的样子有时会让洪材熙想到幼猫幼犬之类的柔弱可爱生物。他的手刚好能把着她的小脸，上手揉搓了两把消退不少的婴儿肥脸颊。

“那你又为什么喜欢我呢？”洪材熙问道。金珺皓一愣，然后开始小声但坚定地细数他的好：温柔，风趣，体贴又慷慨，压力大时抽烟也从来不在她面前抽而是在外面把烟掐死之后才进来。女孩的声音越来越大也越来越温柔。洪材熙恍惚地想原来自己在她眼里是这么光辉的形象，想要也一一回应列举女孩的好，却发现无处开头——因为一切都太美好了。在恋人眼里一切都会闪闪发光。

金珺皓动作很快，但是走过来的步伐不快。因为她换上了一条短裙。红黑的布料勾勒曲线又不过度的裁剪，S线条足以让人血脉膨胀。洪材熙向金娣歌比了个大拇指，恋爱达人美少女波得令回比了OK。

金珺皓本人就没这么自在了，她瞪了一眼缩在男友怀里的闺蜜。朴俊煐的下巴靠在金娣歌脑袋上，手掌一挡怀里人的巴掌脸：“反弹！”

“幼稚……”  
“走吧，我的大美女。”洪材熙拉起金珺皓的手迈开步子，走了几步又补充一句：“你真的很漂亮。这裙子配得上你真是太好了。”

洪材熙和朴俊煐这对表兄弟在很多地方会展示出奇妙的默契。比如一坐下来就自觉打开围裙给女朋友套上以及点餐完自觉地掏卡。金珺皓干脆起哄服务员闭上眼抽一张，玩了个福不福。洪材熙光荣当选。金主交出卡后干脆装作肉痛的样子埋进始作俑者的女友怀里，寻求安慰。

“真就专属地哦。”金娣歌冒出来一句，在闺蜜回怼之前喊服务员给加酒水。

酒量只配喝马高丽的一人，朴俊煐。  
烧酒派一人，金娣歌。  
啤酒派两人，洪材熙和金珺皓。

“韩国人就应该喝烧酒。”金娣歌摇摇头，痛心疾首闺蜜被带的失去传统的口味。洪材熙两手各接过一瓶啤酒，单手开盖单手倒酒，潇洒得金珺皓眼睛比逼哥手上的克罗心都闪。

“为了我亲爱的！”这是喝马高丽都上脸的朴俊煐。  
“为了我的女友！”这是两瓶下肚才会进入状态的洪材熙。

“为了……我的男朋友！”这是一罐啤酒下去就嗨得没形象的金珺皓。  
金娣歌看着三个举杯的人，三个人也看着她。西洋人偶无奈地举起和形象一点不符的烧酒瓶：“为了我的爱情。”

“干杯啦！”


End file.
